


Partner - Ginga SxUndertale

by SerketXXI



Category: Ultraman Ginga S, Undertale (Video Game), ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerketXXI/pseuds/SerketXXI
Summary: Shou and Hikaru take a break in Planet Juran after they searching Devil Splinters around universes. At the Inn, they have Nervegear from Tomoya and Mana so it won't make bored during recover. At the same time, Shou found a black game disk with Pixel Red Heart that called "UNDERTALE".Shou try to play UNDERTALE for increasing curiosity, but he face something that it will affect to him...
Relationships: Chara/Shou, Raidou Hikaru/Shou
Kudos: 3





	1. Nervegear

Raido Hikaru, as Ultraman Ginga, and Shou, as Ultraman Victory, was traveling around universes to find Devil Splinters as Ultraman Zero and Riku Asakura tell them. They have been searching those Devil Splinters for 2 months and it's time for them to recovering their energies so they can participate in upcoming danger from other universes.

"Shou, we've been searching those item or monsters that called 'Devil Splinters' as what Zero said, right?" "Hm..." Shou just nodded.

"We never been so energetic for this mission, I'm so happy that we can be able to travel around universes to see different world look like." Hikaru said, curious as being Nomads increased.

"...."

"Shou, what we gonna visit next?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know?"

"Ah, I remembered we meet Musashi Haruno, right? Ultraman Cosmos?" "Yes" Shou said.

"He suggested we can visit Planet Juran to rest here for a while, since that planet, Human and Kaiju become friends. And, as we know, they have Chaos Header 0." Hikaru added. "Chaos Header?" Hikaru nodded. "Well, that very long to tell about Chaos Header... Maybe Musashi know it."

They going to Ultraman Cosmos Universe and they reached Planet Juran.

"Here it is!" Hikaru said.

A planet that look like earth, but purple colored, Planet Juran was the main place for Musashi and Ultraman Cosmos to stay with his family.

"Purple planet..." Shou muttered.

"Let's go then, Shou. We can rest here for a while."

\--------

Shou and Hikaru landed in Planet Juran after they transformed back into human form. They landed in beach.

"Whoa, we landed in sea water~" Hikaru said as he feel his pants are wet. They go to the surface. "Don't worry, our outfit are waterproof." Hikaru warn Shou. "Oh."

"We have to find good place to put our tent..." Hikaru look around while walking.

Meanwhile Musashi was searching a food for feeding Birdon. He found Hikaru and Shou far from his place. "Is that..." Then he run to meet them. "Shou! Hikaru!"

Shou heard Musashi call them. "No need, Hikaru." He said and he pointed to Musashi.

"It's been nice to meet you again, Musashi" Hikaru said. "Yeah! I miss you guys so much. Oh, Shou, you're in UPG Team?" Musashi asked. "Yeah! Been 5 years to now." Shou just nodded as he listened.

"I heard you have a town to stay here? Like, Inn or something?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, in Planet Juran we have a Inn for guests if they stayed for vacation, and for relaxing only." "Sounds great. We can stay here to recover our energy until we have a update from Zero or Riku" Hikaru smiled. "Come on, we will guide you to the town." Musashi said.

Then they walked to the near town.

\--------

At the Inn...

"I reserve you a big comfy room for you, there's a two bed, kitchen, bathroom here. We have food in refrigerator if you need something to eat." Musashi said. "Thank you Musashi!" Hikaru smiled. "Enjoy your stay! I have to feed Birdon now." Then Musashi leaves.

"Seems like this Planet is Kaiju friendly, right, Shou?" Hikaru asked, while he prepared some Nomads stuff. Shou just nodded. "We can be able to play something if we bored, what about UNO? Monopoly?" Hikaru asked. "Sounds great."

They played UNO for an hours and in addition, they played Monopoly. Even Shou doesn't know how to play Monopoly, but Hikaru helped it to learn the rules.

\--------

After an hours...

"Hungry...." Hikaru said as he heard stomach growling. "We can make something eat then."

Hikaru get up and go to kitchen. He opened refrigerator to pick meat and vegetables. "Sho, what you want to eat?" "Uh, no, I'm not hungry at all..." Shou answered "Oh... Then I'll make a eggplant curry for me~" Hikaru said.

While Hikaru cooking eggplant curry, Shou get up and searching something for next game. After, he noticed a box from Tomoya and Mana about a gift after they make a portable tent for Hikaru and Shou. He opened the box, and he found a Nervegear game with all game disks which it's all RPG game.

"What is this...?" Shou looked at Nervegear. "A brand new game...?"

Shou headed back to entrance with box of Nervegear. "Finished~" Hikaru done cooking eggplant curry. "We have a V Choco on our storage, don't worry." "Hikaru." Shou call him. "What is this box? Are... a new game?"

Hikaru noticed a Nervegear. "It's a gift from Tomoya and Mana, it's like a AR game, we can be able to go through the game with using this. It's fun!" He pick a game disks. "It looks like they have a RPG game then. But some have a simple game like Snake and Ladders and more."

"I want to play it." Shou asked. "Yeah, yeah, but I have to finish eating first." Hikaru said, and continue eating eggplant curry. Shou waited patiently.

\--------

After lunchbreak, Hikaru pick a Nervegear and some instructions from Tomoya and Mana.

> From Tomoya Ichijouji, Mana.  
>    
>  Hikaru, Shou, we give you a brand new AR-Type game named Nervegear. This game can be able to go through inside the gameplay, and you can play RPG, simple game in real!  
>  The method are simple, all you need is put the game first in game machine with monitor, plug Nervegear into the game machine, when the game is standby, put your Nervegear into your head, and press start button in right headphones!  
>    
>  Enjoy your real experience of AR Game! Have fun!  
> 

Hikaru finishes reading a note from Tomoya and Mana. "Well, what we should try first?" He pick a simple game. "What about Snake and Ladders?" Shou nodded. Hikaru put Snake and Ladder disk into game machine. The monitor on and it shows the title of "Snake and Ladders".

_"Welcome to Snake and Ladders! Please plug your Nervegear and press start button"._ The monitor said. "We have two Nervegear on it." Shou said. "This game is multiplayer! We can play using this." Hikaru put a Nervegear into his head. "Come on, Shou, it won't hurt you."

Shou just pauses for a while, then he put his Nervegear into his head.

They lay on the carpet. "Alright, you ready?" Hikaru asked. Shou just nodded. "Press start button on right headphones and we will ready." Both pressed start button, and the game start playing. Hikaru and Shou start to feel their mind go inside the Nervegear, as a glitches.

Their minds slowly reached into place called Snake and Ladder. Hikaru opened his eyes. "Where are we?" Shou look around that they're inside the game. "This must be Snake and Ladders."

The big board, with all snakes and ladders. Shou and Hikaru are now a players. "The finish is far from our place. We can finish it if the 1st player reaches finish."

"How can go back to our place?" Shou asked. "Don't worry, there's another button to go back. Here." Hikaru shows a Floating Menu. Shou appearing same Floating Menu too. "Whoa. We have a same game menu... And there's exit button on it." "Yeah." Hikaru nodded.

Dice appears behind them. "I play first!" Hikaru said and he throws the dice. Appear 4. "Hehe..." Hikaru go to 4th rows. "Shou, you're next!"

Shou throws the dice, and it appear 2. "Hey that's not fair!" He go to 2nd rows. "It's okay, the finish was on 25th rows." Hikaru pointed a finish. "Oh..."

"Okay, it's my turn!" Hikaru throws a dice. 6. "Yeey, I go now~" He run into 10th rows.

Shou throws the dice again. 6. He run into 8th rows. "A Ladder?" Sho looked at row he landed. It's a ladder. He go up into 12nd rows. "Shou... You reached a ladder... Okay, I won't lose this time!"

Hikaru throws the dice. 4. He run to 14th rows. "I'm here beside you~"

Shou throw the dice again. 6. He run into 18th row. He showing his tongue to Hikaru as he make a funny face, but fail. Hikaru laughs. "Haha, that's good one, Shou. But, did you look your rows?" Shou looked at row. "Snake..." Hikaru giggles. "Then you must go down to 10th row!" Shou forced to go down to 10th rows.

Hikaru still giggles. Shou slowly feel down. "Don't worry, it's just a game! We play it for fun."

Shou started to sigh. "Alright, my turn." Hikaru said. He rolled a dice, and it appears 2. He go to 16th rows. "A ladder! Nice!" Hikaru quickly go up to 22nd rows.

Shou rolled the dice. It appear 6. He run to 16th rows and he meet Hikaru after he reaches ladder. "Nice, Shou!" Hikaru smiled. Shou just smiled a bit.

\--------

After minutes passed, Hikaru reached the finish. "Yaay, I won!" Shou just only watches as he's in 16th rows. "It's okay, maybe next time you will win." Hikaru said.

A beep sound was heard. "Hikaru? What's that annoying sound?" Shou asked. "Oh? It's a alarm! It set to 1 hour play so it won't wasting the time for play!" "Should we go back?" Shou asked. "Yes."

Both pressed the exit button to quit the game, bringing back to real world.

\--------

Hikaru opened his eyes first and he removes Nervegear. "Fuhhh... That was exciting! Next time we play this game again~" "Y-yeah." Shou get up and removes Nervegear.

"Hikaru? Shou?" Musashi go to their room. "Can you help me for a while?"

"What is it?" Hikaru asked. "There's something trouble at the forest near beach, I need you to find out what it is." Musashi said. "Uh, Hikaru, can you go with Musashi? I stayed here." Shou said. "Are you sure? It will be a long time..." Hikaru asked. "No, I'm fine at all. I'm patiently for it."

Musashi looked at him. "Seems like he interested with that game console..." he said. "I guess so." Hikaru said. "Alright, you can stay here. We will be back if you need something, and oh, use your communicator on your waist." Shou just didn't realize about his communicator, UPG-G2 and his gun, UPG-G1 on it. "Alright, I will." He answered. "Good, then see ya. If you hungry there's V Choco on the table."

Hikaru and Musashi leaves Shou.

Shou now alone as he want to play a Nervegear game again. But he need more serious game that it will gain a curiosity. He searching a RPG game... "Monster Hunter... lame." Shou searching again. "Battle Arena... Gladiator... boring." He said and he sighed.

After a minutes to find a game, Shou noticed something a black part of another game disk besides all simple game. Shou cleaned other disks and pick a black game disk which it have Pixel Red Heart picture. Shou examine the black game disk.

"'UNDERTALE'?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I use NerveGear from SAO, but smaller version like headphones.
> 
> This fanfic is based from my fanart what if Shou meet Chara from Undertale, since they love chocolate.


	2. Pixel Heart

Shou looked at UNDERTALE game disk. It seems it was Tomoya's favorite game. "Are this is... RPG game...?" Shou muttered. He examine the game disk for a while. Seems like he will gonna play this game to find out if it's make fun.

Shou put UNDERTALE disk in game machine. The monitor shows only title name, "UNDERTALE", standing by.

Shou plugs the Nervegear into game machine, and he put it on his head. He lay on carpet and pressed the start button.

As the game starts, his mind slowly go through the game as a glitch, and it reaches to UNDERTALE.

It stopped after, and Shou slowly opened his eyes. There's void like place, empty, without light, without sound, and without life. "....?" Shou look around the place.

"Am I here...?" Shou asked.

But nobody answered...

"I wonder if I check the menu to find out..." Shou try to open his floating menu, and it appears,  "Name the fallen human."

"I have to type my name on it?" Shou asked. 

There's only silence in this place.

"Seems like I have to do it myself..." Shou type his name on it.

SHOU

Is this name correct?

"Yes, let me in!" Shou pressed "Yes" button.

After that, a bright light blinding Shou's eyes and he try to cover it using his arms. "Wh-"

Shou suddenly open his eyes as he looked at the hole. It looks like he falling from the hole at Mt. Ebott. Sho slowly get up, and noticed a yellow flowers.

"Flowers... Yellow like golden..." Shou muttered.

Shou found a gate. He walked to go through the gate. And, he meet a strange flower with face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey introduced himself.

"W-wha?!" Shou surprised the flower talking. It was first time he meet that. "Talking flower...??"

"How rude!" Flowey pouts. "Soooo... You're new in underground, did'ya?"

"Y... yes!" Shou answered. "Golly, you're so confused! I will guide you what to do in underground. Ready? Here we go!"

A sudden background change and Shou showed a Yellow Soul, that look like Justice Soul, but not reverted. "Wait, you have a similar soul from the child with cowboy hat? Wow..."

Shou move around the boxes. "Seems like I can walk around inside these place..." And, he looked he have HP 20, and his LV 1.

Flowey showed his pellet. "Did you see what I'm holding? It's called "friendliness pellet". You can get more HP if you get it!"

"Sounds great." Shou said. "Here, get these pellets!" Flowey threw his pellet into Shou, and he try to get the pellet, but...

SHOU LV 1 | HP 1/20

It got damaged him. "W... what?!" Shou shocked as his HP decreased into 1.

"YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." Flowey said.

As Shou can't do anything to heal, Flowey's pellets starts surrounded him. "DIE."

Flowey hysterically laugh as his pellets start to go through Shou... Then, suddenly, Shou's HP fully increased. 

The flame pushes Flowey away, then, a goat monster figure appears. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a innocent youth..." The female monster goat reaches her hand to Shou. "I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Shou reaches his hand to her. "T... thank you for saving me..."

" Come here. I will take you to catacombs." Toriel smiled as she guided him. Shou follow her.

On entrance of the Ruins, Shou looked at the star look like glimmering on center. He reaches the star and touches it.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

Shou save the point here. "This must been a save point..." He continue following Toriel.

They entered the Middle Road Puzzle. Toriel start to finish her puzzle to open the door. "This place is full of puzzles, you're new in this, right?" Toriel asked. "Y... yes..." Shou answered. He think he never visit this place full of puzzles before.

"Come, my child. I'll help you to solve all puzzles." Toriel smiled. Shou followed her to complete all puzzles.

They reached into long hallways. "So... would you go around this hallway without my guidance?" Toriel asked. "Uh, yes, of course." Shou answered.

"Then, I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." Toriel quickly run leaving Shou.

Shou walk around the long hallway. "This place is old... I never see this before, are it's the same underground I lived...?" Shou muttered. After a while, he looked at pillar. "Hey. You must been hiding."

Toriel shocked as she called. "Ah, my child! You surprised me! Don't worry, I won't leave you!" She smiled. "It's fine..." Shou said. "It's dangerous to explore inside these Ruins and more difficult puzzles. I'll give you my cellphone." Toriel said, and she gave Shou a old cellphone. "This kinda old, but useful."

A minutes later after Toriel leaving, Shou go explore the Ruin himself. He found a pillar with bowl of all monster candies. Shou try to pick a 3 monster candies. "This must be a food to recover my HP." Shou try to pick one more monster candy, but his hand spilled all monster candies from the bowl. "Ah..."

Shou just sighed. "I could check my menu, right?" He pressed the floating menu and it shows his stats. Shou press inventory button and he put his monster candies on it. "My weapons..." Shou searched the weapons on his inventory. Looks like he only have Shepherdon Saber, and Knight Timbre. "Alright... Let me use this Knight Timbre for my main weapon." Shou equipped Knight Timbre.

Shou have to solve all puzzles without Toriel guidance. "Hmmm..." All puzzles solved without problems. While then, he suddenly encountered the monster.

"Moldsmal blocked the way!"

"Uh... A jelly like kaiju?" Shou confused. Moldsmal just wiggled. Shou looked at the options, "FIGHT", "ACT", "ITEM", AND "MERCY".

"So... I can kill the monster to gain exp? There's no exception, right?" Shou asked. Without hesitation, Shou use Knight Timbre to kill Moldsmal.

Moldsmal has been killed and Shou gained exp and gold. "So... That's a RPG game it is?" He muttered.

Shou continue exploring the Ruins and encounters all monsters on it. He killed Froggit, Loox, Whimsun, Vegetoid, and more. And he did killed Napstablook. After he killed all 20 monsters to gain exp, if he encountered again...

"But nobody came."

Shou heard the strange music. He looked at his hand have more dust. "Am I..." He pauses for a while.

After that he reaches Home. Toriel greeted him. "My child, I'm so glad you're okay!" She smiled at him. "Thanks..." Shou muttered. "Let's go to our Home to stay here." 

\--------

"Welcome to your home, my child. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Toriel said. "Thank you." Shou answered.

"Ah, are you hungry? I give you butterscotch cinnamon pie for you." Toriel gave a pie to him. "The room is on right side, you can rest here for a while." Shou just nodded.

While he reaches the room door, there's a mirror beside door. Shou looked at the mirror and examined it. There's something whispered at his ears.

"It's me, Shou."

A strange child with red hair start surrounding his head while Shou looked at the mirror. It keep whispers something.

Shou ignore the voices and headed to the room.

In the room, there's old toy, one bed, dusty closet. "A child... room." Shou muttered. He looked at child sized bed. "I can't sleep in here... Too small." He sighed.

Shou cleaned the carpet and put messy stuff from carpet into table. "Maybe I can sleep here for a while..." He started to sleep on the carpet, hoping it will recover him.

\--------

Shou slowly opened his eyes. He's at the void again. "Too dark in here..." Shou walk around to see something. He think it was just a dream, but... A different, strange nightmare.

Shou suddenly meet a kid, red haired, and wearing green sweaters. "...?"

The kid was staring at Shou. They looked have a red eyes on it.

"... Who are you?" Shou asked to the kid. But, nobody answered. The kid still staring at him.

"...." Shou looked at the kid with a bit fear. He try to walk backwards...

The kid started to open their mouth and whispered something. A strange words, like spell, start to go through Shou's ears. "U...un?!" Shou quickly cover his ears.

"It's kill or be killed." "Partner." "Erase." "Fight."

"W... what are these... words?" Shou muttered as he keep covering his ears. But the voices started to echo through his head.

"Kill." "Kill." "Kill." "KILL." "KILL." "KILL----"

"Kill them all" =)

Shou suddenly woke up from strange dream. "What was that dream...?"

He get up quickly and he found a pie on the carpet. "Maybe this will help me to calm..." Shou put the pie to inventory.

Shou leaving his room and he meet Toriel, sitting on old chair beside fireplace. "Toriel. Do you know... How I go to other place than Ruins?"

Toriel surprised she heard about leaving Ruins. "... Would you stay here for a while? I... I have to do something for it." Toriel leaving and go through the underfloor.

Shou run to the underfloor. He walked in long hallways, and he meet Toriel near the gate. "If you leaving this place, then... I will stop you. Prove me that you're strong enough to survive." She appearing a fire magic on her hand.

Shou looked at Toriel start to fight. Suddenly a whisper start echoing on his ears. "Kill." His hand start moving out of his control, and he kill Toriel using Knight Timbre with one slash.

Toriel easily got badly wounded. "You... Really hate me that much...?" Shou looked at her with a fear. He walked away but he shivering.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Toriel died with sad smile, and turned into dust.

Shou still shivering as they think monster in here is like Kaiju in real world. So, he killed it without knowing. But the voice start echoes inside his head. He looked at his hand again. Full of dust. Now his LV increased and he strong enough to go.

\--------

He meet Flowey again.

"Wow. So... you're shivering... Looks like you have a first experience to kill monsters here." Flowey said. Shou still shivering even trying to calm down.

"You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me." Flowey said. "In fact... You're "Shou", right?"

Shou just nodded without saying anything. Still shivers.

"Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust." Flowey smiled. "That's a wonderful idea~" Then he leaves.

Shou pauses as he try to not shivering again. He looked again at his hands with a dust. His Knight Timbre also with a dust too. "Am I... really me? Am I... strong...?" Shou checked his stat on his menu.

His HP and LV increased. He realized he's strong enough to encounter all monster so he can gain more exp.

"I will... face this. There's no turning back." Shou muttered. He exited the Ruins.

The light blinds and it appears a snow place after he leaving Ruins. He walked to go the bridge...

Someone walked behind him.

"Human.

Do you know how to meet a new pal?

Turn around and shake my hand."

Shou turn around and he shake his hand, the whoopee cushion making a sound from his hand.

"Heh. Seems like you have a first experience in here, right?" Sans said.

Shou just pouts in small, as he try to not laugh. "I'm sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans introduce himself. "You want to see my brother then?" "Y... yes." Shou answered. "Then let me guide you."

They go to the bridge and they meet Papyrus.

"SANS! OH! IS... IS THAT?!" Papyrus surprised. Shou just waving his hand. "(Are this is a living skeleton...? Creepy...)"

"Yup. It's the human. But, we encountered a adult sized human, not a child..." Sans said. "WOWIE!! I NEVER MEET ADULT HUMAN BEFORE!"

Shou just giggled a bit. "He...he"

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GONNA MAKE A SPAGHETTI FOR YOU WHEN YOU GO TO SNOWDIN TOWN! I'LL SEE YOU IN THERE! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus run leaving them.

"Your brother was surely cheerful, right...?" Shou asked. "Yeah."

Sans go to his shortcut to leave. "Well, see ya in town."

Shou now alone again. He reaches the save point. He touches to save something...

"16 left."

"I should kill... all 16 monsters in here..." Shou muttered. "But... I need to quit these game for a while..." Shou quickly press exit button from his floating menu.

\--------

Shou quickly back to real world as he suddenly woke up with a gasp. He get up and take a breath. He slowly touches his chest that something hurt on inside after he meet a first experience, Genocide Route in UNDERTALE.

"It's okay, Shou..." Shou muttered while he wrapped himself using his arm. "It's fine. I can do this. It's gonna be okay. Shou." He know he have a fear, but, maybe, he can face this event.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I write Undertale dialogue differently from game ^^;;


	3. Voice

Shou slowly get up and he pick V Choco from table and he eat it, to make him calm. He looked at clock that it's 7:00 pm at Planet Juran time. "It's night... I should take a bath now."

Shou go to bathroom and take off his outfit. He slowly looked at mirror again.

"......"

Shou know that it's just a game, but, real experience from Nervegear, make him never felt it before. He keep looking at mirror, and without knowing, Shou muttered something.

"It's me, Shou."

Shou muttered out of his control, something that it wasn't him. He covers his mouth slowly, and quickly take a bath.

\--------

After take a bath, Hikaru greeted Shou.

"Oh, hi, Shou! Sorry if I go home lately, but, you okay, right?" Hikaru asked.

"...." Shou just nodded. He wearing only towel.

"That's good to hear. You ate your V Choco?" Hikaru asked. Shou nodded again. "Let me change my outfit now, Hikaru. You take a bath." He said.

Hikaru smiles, and he go to bathroom to take a bath.

Shou changes his outfit into UPG uniform again. He looked at his hand.

"Are this game... will affected me?" Shou muttered.

Since he's not hungry, Shou can go to sleep because it's sleeping time in Planet Juran at 7:00 pm. He go to the bedroom, take off his jacket, and go to sleep. He hoping his dream is not a nightmare.

\--------

2:00 am.

Everyone was asleep. But only Shou have a sleep problem. He keep muttered something while he dreamed.

At his dream, Shou go back to the void. Again. Looked at the kid with red hair and green sweater. "What do you want...?"

The kid didn't answer.

Shou just keep looking at the kid. "Tell me. What do you want?" He asked again.

"... But nobody answered..."

Shou muttered out of his control. He quickly cover his mouth. Shivering, he realized he controlled by someone inside of him.

The kid just smiled. Without saying anything.

Shou slowly back off from the kid, still shivering...

"Your consequences." Shou heard the voice from his head. "I liked you." Looks like he can heard the kid voice, after he was doing Genocide Route.

"I... am I..." Shou asked shivering. Those voice keep echoing him. He covers his ears to stop listening, but it keep echoing him over and over.

Shou suddenly woke up from nightmare. He breathes hard, and he sweats much due to this. "... I can't sleep..." he muttered, covering his face with pillow.

\--------

9:00 am.

Shou's face look tired as he can't sleep. He already take a bath after he woke up at 5:00 am.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. "Your eyes look tired... did you have a problem?"

"N... nothing." Shou shake his head. "I can't sleep at all."

"Oh..." Hikaru just pauses. "Then you have to stay here for rest, I don't want you to get unhealthy since we already have a deal with Devil Splinters around universes."

Shou just nodded. "Good. Remember your snack if you hungry, okay?" He asked.

"Hmm." Shou just answered. "I have to help Musashi now, see you later." Hikaru leaves.

Shou now alone again. He decided to continue playing UNDERTALE, even it will gonna be hard. He plugs his Nervegear into game machine and put it into his head. He pressed the start button and the game started.

\--------

At the UNDERTALE game, Shou looked at his save point from the entrance menu. He touched a save point, then the background suddenly changed into Snowdin place.

"I remember I should... kill 16 monsters in here. To gain more exp..." Shou prepares his Knight Timbre.

Shou noticed all puzzles is completed without knowing, looks like Flowey solves it himself.

"Then I will have no problem with these puzzles anymore." Shou said.

Shou goes to his journey to kill 16 monsters including Snowdrake, Jerry, Lesser Dog, Doggo, and more. To gain more exp to become stronger.

After he killed all 16 monsters... As he encountered something, Shou suddenly muttered out of his mind.

"But nobody came."

Shou quickly covered his mouth again. It seems like someone was takeover him after. He goes to Snowdin Town.

Sans watches Shou that he know just like Frisk did before him.

\--------

At the Snowdin town, there's just a dead city, without a people, all he can hear is silence. Maybe they have to evacuate because someone is killed. Shou walk around if he can found something useful.

He visit the shop, but there's no someone in here. He steal the gold.

Shou noticed he ran out his food, so, he buy some cinnamon bunny and popsicles.

After that, Shou leaving the town and move to the foggy place.

"HUMAN. I... I THOUGHT YOU WILL GONNA HAVE FUN WITH ME TODAY. YOU PROMISED YOU WANT TO EAT MY SPAGHETTI, BUT..." Papyrus said. "ALL PEOPLE EVACUATED FROM THE MURDER. AND I... YOU'RE LOOK DIFFERENT THAN OTHERS..."

Shou just listened, but the voice on his ears keep echoing him. "Just kill-"

"You want a free exp, right?" Shou keep ignoring the voices.

"HUMAN, PLEASE, I HAVE TO STOP YOU FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING." Papyrus want to spare Shou.

Shou pauses a bit...

Suddenly he felt something controlled him. And he said,

"How pathetic."

Without hesitation, Shou slashes Papyrus in one blow, instantly kill him.

Papyrus' body got damaged and turned into dust. His head falls down.

"S... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO BETTER..." Papyrus begged.

Shou put his leg into Papyrus' head. "I... I PROMISE--" And he smashes Papyrus' head.

Shou now leveled up. "So this is what the exp like..." he muttered. Then he headed to Waterfall.

\--------

At the waterfall, he look around the cave like place that have beautiful scenery. Like echo flowers. Shou touches the echo flower, but, it's strangely silent.

"Hmm." Shou just looked at the flower.

*beep* *beep*

That annoying alarm it makes he have to go back to his real world.

"How to snooze it...?" Shou trying to find snooze button on his menu. He press the snooze button. "Done. There's no turning back now..."

"Let's make this quickly, Shou."

Something whispered on his ear.

"W... who is it?!" Shou turn around. He saw nothing behind him. Are this is his imagination or not?

"Never mind." Shou muttered.

As for his journey, Shou killed all monsters in waterfall, and faced Undyne the Undying. He dodged Undyne's attack and he attacked her. He know what the spears falling into him, so he can easily dodge it.

Shou finally defeat Undyne the Undying. "So... even this power... is not enough...?" She said. "Ha..." Undyne start to melt due to her Determination because she transformed into Undying. "Alphys tell Asgore he have to absorb all 6th soul to save us. With that power..."

"This world will live on...!" Undyne smiled, before she turned into dust.

Shou just pauses after he watched Undyne died. He walked into save point. He touched it...

"Determination." Shou muttered without knowing.

\--------

Shou continue his journey to kill all monsters in Hotland. He realized, he's now a empty person without emotion, out of control, and follows what it said.

Every he kills all monsters in Hotland, it increases all his exp.

"Ha ha." Shou laughed that it was fun. He feel the power increasing him. He doesn't mind the dust on his outfit and his Knight Timbre.

Shou headed to MTT Hotel. Everyone is gone in there. Except Burgerpants.

"Welcome to MTT Burger..." Burgerpants muttered after he saw Shou with empty look. He didn't say anything, so he buy all foods in there for his storage. Shou leaving him.

"What a weirdo..." Burgerpants muttered.

\--------

Shou headed to the CORE. It's his final journey to kill all monsters.

"Let's have some fun in here..." Shou muttered again. His words that it wasn't him anymore.

With a creepy smile, Shou attempted to kill all monsters in CORE. With a laugh, he slaughtered them. All dust... all dead monsters, it makes Shou feel excited for this.

"But nobody came. =)" Shou muttered with fun face. His look now was a different person.

After he reached final stage, he meet Mettaton.

"HUMAN. YOU MESSED UP ALL OF THESE. YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'RE DONE!" He said.

"So what?" Shou said. "Are you gonna show me your weapon to kill me?"

"YES! MY TRUE FORM! MADE BY ALPHYS FOR EMERGENCY ONLY!" Mettaton said.

"Seems like I want to know~" Shou said with excited look.

Mettaton transformed into Mettaton NEO. "Haha! This is the form that will enough to kill you!" He showed a blinding light effect to Shou.

"No wasting time, just kill. And you will get more exp." Something muttered on his mind.

Shou quickly kill Mettaton NEO easily.

"Guh...! H... how?!" Mettaton NEO got hurt. He looked at Shou's face. "T... That look--"

And it exploded.

Shou finally reached LV 19. That means, he's enough to kill final boss.

"Ahahaha..." he laughed again and feel excited. He never felt so happy before.

The kid looked at Shou fell happy after they manipulated him. Looks like the kid gonna use it as their plan, after they bored playing with Frisk.

\--------

Shou headed to entrance of New Home. He use the save point here. He entered inside.

Shou goes to right place and he looked at the mirror. Again. His look are very different than before. It could be it wasn't Shou anymore. The kid with red hair keep surrounding Shou with happy look.

"It's me, Shou. =)" Shou muttered it again. It was the kid played Shou's mouth and mimicking it.

Shou headed to the old room with two beds. He noticed a 2 box containing locket and knife. He pick a 2 item and he wearing it. "About time." Shou muttered. "Right where it belongs." Shou (The kid) said again.

"Ugh..." Shou try to snap out of it. "I want... to go back..." He trying to find a button. "What are you doing?!" The kid whispered. Shou trying to control his arm to resist the kid's control. "Please go back to my world..." Then he pressed exit button.

He quickly go back to the real world...

\--------

Shou suddenly woke up with gasps and coughs as he trying to take a breath. "Ugnh... agh." He quickly take off his Nervegear.

He still keep breathing, and he looked at the game machine.

"I don't want to play this..." Shou said. "Please. That's enough." He turned off the game machine and he put it back into box.

Shou still can't forget for what he doing today. He remembered dead monster, dust, and the people scared at him. He covered his face using hands. He felt guilt.

But the kid's soul keep surrounding at him... Waiting Shou to play that game.

The kid touch Shou's hand and whispered something. Shou keep ignoring it.

"It's gonna be fun, Partner."

"No one will gonna stop us."

=)

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context, or Headcanon about Chara of this fanfiction: They feel bored after they played together with Frisk, so, they decided to find someone who play Genocide Run with Chara. So, they try to manipulate Shou to use him as a vessel.


	4. Last Corridor

At 7:00 PM, Hikaru go back to Inn, looked at Shou eating V Choco to calm down.

"Is everything alright?" Hikaru asked. "...." Shou just nodded.

"Hikaru, tell me." Shou asked. "Are this Nervegear is really fun...? I played something like RPG, did you played that before...?"

Hikaru pauses a bit. "You mean, that black disk with pixel red heart? It was Tomoya who buy this. Maybe it his favorite game."

"Hikaru, did Nervegear have a alarm if we passed many hours to play a game?" Shou asked. "Hmmm... I didn't check a back note from Tomoya and Mana's letter... Maybe 6 hours before Nervegear turned off? For alarm, I set to 1 hour for 2 hours."

Shou was surprised. He realized he press snooze button, so he won't be annoyed during gain more exp. "You should be careful about that. Maybe it will lead to danger."

"I understand..." Shou just nodded.

"It's 7:10 pm in Juran... Let's go back to sleep." Hikaru said

They headed back to bedroom.

Hikaru and Shou take off their jacket before go to sleep.

"Good night, Shou." Hikaru smiled.

".... Good night."

Shou close his eyes first. Hopefully it wasn't nightmare again.

\--------

8:10 pm,  not long after they asleep, Shou's expression was in pain. He keep muttered something, while he grabbed his arms due to another nightmare.

"No..."

"N......."

Shou slowly opened his eyes, he saw there's blood on his hand and Knight Timbre.

In front of him, he saw Hikaru's dead body.

"H... h-" Shou shocked in fear that can't be able to say his friends name. He shivered more, that he couldn't stop it.

"Is that what you wanted?" The kid appears.

Shou still shivering. He thought he killed Hikaru, so he can't speak for moment.

"Ah. I can see your face. You wanted to become stronger than others, right?" The kid asked.

Shou didn't say anything, as he dropped Knight Timbre away from him. He breathe hard due to his fear.

The kid come closer to Shou.

"What a poor guy. You have a first time to kill someone, even they're your best friend."

Shou slowly fall into ground, still can't say anything, and keep shivering. The kid looked at Shou's face.

"Awww." The kid said. They slowly touches Shou's face. "Look at you. On outside you look strong, but... weak on inside. You can't hold any pain due of your fear..." The kid played Shou's lips.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later, I'll be your Partner. I'm here for you. I'll tell you my real name if you finished playing this game, Shou.

And... you will escape from these nightmare." The kid grinned as they manipulated him.

Shou suddenly woke up in gasp. He breathe hard due to nightmare.

He get up and he saw his own hand. No blood and Knight Timbre.

"... I can't hold it any longer..." Shou muttered.

After then, Shou quietly leaves bedroom with picking his jacket. He saw the box with Nervegear.

"Am I... Really should end this game...?" He muttered.

The kid whispered on his mind. "You should."

"...."

Shou, ignore the warning from Hikaru, picked a game machine, plug his Nervegear, and he put in on his head.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I break my promises..."

Shou press the start button after he lay on carpet. His mind go through the UNDERTALE.

\--------

Shou prepares his Real Knife, and The Locket, and put his current item, Knight Timbre into his pocket.

"Now there's no one they can stop us." The kid muttered, manipulated Shou.

Shou do his journey to go Last Corridor. While he walk, Flowey appears.

"You know. I'm tired. I'm tired of everything." Flowey said. "So... Let them show all this world is meant to be kill... or be killed...!"

Shou listened what Flowey said while walking.

Flowey laughs.

"That's why... creatures like us, we wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we..."

Shou moved closer to Flowey, he felt something horrified, and shivering as he saw him.

".... got... in the other way..." Flowey muttered while he look at Shou. "So... that's..."

Shou looked at Flowey with emotionless.

"No hard feelings, right...?" Flowey said, shivering. "Why I'm... shaking...?"

"Keep going, Shou." The kid whispered on his mind. Shou obeyed. "W... what are you doing?!" Flowey move backwards.

"B-back off!! You... you should go back." Flowey warned. "I... I don't want... you messed up our plan."

Shou unconsciously grinned.

"S-stop making that creepy face! It isn't funny!!" Flowey shouted while he move backwards. Shou keep walking with creepy grins. "You've got a SICK sense of humor!"

Flowey left after.

"Weirdo..." Shou muttered.

\--------

Shou looked at save point and box. He used it to save a game.

"Come on, Shou. This is our final game." The kid whispered. Shou walked around Last Corridor.

As he walked in middle, he saw Sans figure.

"Heya. You've been busy, right? You must be a another human, but different like the kid with purple sweater."

Shou listened. "But, you did what the kid did before. Those same timeline, but different person." Sans said. "I've got a question for you."

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans muttered. "If you move again, I'm gonna stop you."

Shou just answered, "Hah." Then he move 1 step. "Welp, sorry, Tori. This is why I never make a promises."

"It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On the day like these, kids like you..." Sans snapped his finger.

"Should be burning in HELL."

Sans summons bones to attack Shou. He jumped, when Gaster Blaster start to blast, Shou dodge it.

Shou grinned as he felt more excitement to Sans. "Welp. Here we go."

Shou try to attack Sans, but he dodging it. "What?!"

"What? You're not the only one who can dodge!" Sans said.

Shou jump the bones to avoid the damages. Even he got hurt from another bone. "Ghh." He looked at Sans and attack him, but failed again. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Sans uses bone again from left and right side. Shou dodge it. "You just wanted to have your Genocide... You don't know how it feels..." Shou keep attacking him but Sans keep dodging.

"Knowing that one day, this is going to end..."

Sans keep attacking Shou using bones.

"... and replay again..."

Shou got injured from bones, but he using a food to restore his HP.

"... and again..."

Shou stabbed from bones, but didn't die.

"... and again..."

Shou keep attacking, but Sans dodging it again.

"... and again..."

Shou keep dodging from Gaster Blaster.

"... and again. Look. I gave up trying to find a way out long time ago. And I am not talking about the surface, that doesn't appeal anymore."

Shou keep attacking sans, but repeatedly dodging it. "Cause even if we do, we come back and do the same thing, without any memories... I can't give it all!" Sans keep using bones to attack him.

"Everything keeps replaying..." Shou jumped it from the bones. "All I know is... well... why I'm explaining?"

Shou stabbed from the bones again. He coughed blood.

"You are just watching." Shou looked at Sans, emotionless.

Shou and Sans keep attacking and dodging everytime. He doesn't bother it anymore if Shou got game over. Everytime he Game Over, Shou keep attacking Sans.

"Keep attacking. Shou. Can't dodge it forever." The kid whispered into Shou's mind.

\--------

After 1 hour, in the middle of battle, Sans and Shou both tired.

"That being said..." Sans keep breathing. Shou do the same. He prepares on next attack, "W...wait, wait." Sans warns him. "Listen. Listen."

Shou stopped prepares. "I know, I can feel someone good there. Someone that doesn't want this to be the end. S... someone. Someone that wants more and more..." Sans said.

"Come on, buddy, pal, kiddo, friend. You don't remember the good times? Let's forget all of this, okay?" Sans smiled. "P-put your weapon down, and, well... My job is going to be a lot easier."

Sans want to spare Shou.

Shou paused for moments, suddenly, alarm beeps. "Ugh, that annoying alarm..." Shou pushes the snooze button. "You have a only one choice, Shou." The kid muttered. "Continue, or stop?"

Shou feel hesitated for moments. His hand have to choose the correct answer. "I... I want to stop this. I have to go back." Then, Shou pushes Mercy button.

"Mercy...?" Sans said after he look at Shou. "That's what I hear about. You finally done for our battle. C'mere, pal."

Shou just smiled for relief, dropping his knife, then he walked to Sans for hugs.

Suddenly, Sans use all bones to impaled Shou. Instantly kill him. "Geeeeeeeet dunked oooooooon!!"

Shou shocked in pain as he looked at Sans. "If we're friends, you won't come back."

The blood come out from his body, and his mouth, his vision start blurred as he slowly felt death, and closed his eyes.

\--------

Shou suddenly woke up with coughing, returning a save point here. He keep coughing due to chest pain. "Hahaha! So funny I watched you died, because your choice you made!" The kid laughed. "Did my choice wrong...? Ugh..." Shou asked.

"As I said, yes. There's no more Mercy in here, because what done is done." The kid said. "The only you have to do is kill him."

"No..." Shou answered. "I don't want to do this anymore...! You see, I clicked mercy means it's over! I have to reset this and go back!"

"S h o u ." The kid threatened him. "I'm always there for you, before you finished this game. Remember. Partner. There's no Reset. Mercy. And turning back. You have to obey me." The kid slowly touches Shou's face again as they manipulate him, again.

"...." Shou just didn't say anything. Slowly, he felt someone takeover him, turned into emotionless again. "Let's try again, Shou." He muttered out of his mind.

\--------

Shou and sans keep attacking and dodging for a long time. He doesn't care for game over, so, Shou feel so excited for this battle. The kid enjoyed the battle.

At the middle of the battle, after both tired, Sans warn him again. "Come on, pu... put you weapon down." And he want to spare Shou. Again.

"... no more Mercy." Shou muttered. Then he attacked Sans. "Welp, I tried." He dodging it.

Sans using Gaster Blaster to blast him, Shou dodged it, and he got damaged on his left shoulder.

"You know, I was secretly hoping we could still be something." Sans uses magic to move Shou's body and push him upside, downside, left side, right side. Shou got injured a lot due to push, so, he using a food to restore his HP. "But that's ridiculous, right? You're the type of person who won't be satisfied."

Shou keep attacking him, but Sans keep dodging him. "You see, I'm getting really tired, and..." Shou attacking him again. "Y-you better stop attacking me, or... I'll be forced you to use my special attack..."

"No more wasting time." Shou said as he heard alarm beeping again. He snoozed it for second time, and, he attacking Sans again. "O-Okay. I'll show you my special attack."

"That's what I'm talking about. Face me!" Shou said with grinned look. "But... You must survive this!" Sans said, then he uses survival attack using all bones.

Shou dodges all bones from up, down, left, and right, Sans uses his magic to pull him to facing all bones. Shou try to dodge all bones from all sides. And, when he finally released, Sans uses all Gaster Blaster to attack Shou. Shou keep dodging all attack, until Sans push Shou all sides using his magic.

Sans keep push Shou harder, until he get really tired. He stopped pushing Shou, and Sans now tired.

SHOU | LV 19 HP 1/92

Shou gasped too as he's really tired. "Okay. Here's my special attack." Sans said.

Shou waited for that special attack, but after a minute, it's nothing.

"Yup, nothing here. That mean, you won't to be your turn, forever." Sans said.

"...." Shou just didn't say anything. "So... What we gonna do?" Sans asked. "We can stay here, until the end of time."

Shou sit down, waiting. "It's gonna be bored." The kid whispered on his mind.

After a few minutes, Sans start to fell asleep. Shou keep waiting patiently.

As Sans finally asleep... "Come on. Shou. It's time." The kid whispered. Shou sneaked without sound, to come closer, and he attacked Sans.

Sans quickly dodging him, "Welp, did'ya really think you-" Shou finally slashed Sans, in one blow. "G... guh..." Shou smiled as he did kill Sans.

"Huff... puff..." Sans looked at Shou. "So... Guess that's it, huh?" He said. "Just... Don't say I didn't warn you. Welp. I'm going to Grillby's". Sans slowly walk, leaving Shou away.

"Papyrus, do you want... Anything...?" Sans said the last word before turning into dust.

Shou finally feel happy as he grinned. He's now LV 20. "Ah... I'm stronger than others... Haha." Shou muttered with happy emotion, but still in empty feeling. "Hahaha!"

Shou finally reaches the Asgore place. "How curious..." Asgore muttered.

"Just finish this, Shou! No wasting the time! And then, you will be free." The kid whispered.

"You must be the one with th-" While Asgore turn around, Shou quickly kill him in one blow.

"Ghh.... hh..." Asgore looked at Shou. "Why... Gh..." Suddenly, the background changed into all black. He turned into dust and only his soul appeared waiting to be cracked.

The pellets surrounded the soul and quickly cracked it after it attacking his soul. It was Flowey who did it. "S... See? I never betrayed ya! It was just a plan, see? We can do it together to destroy this world!"

Shou looked at Flowey changed into Asriel's face. "After all... It's me, your best friend! I can be helpful for these! I can be helpful... I... can... I-I can help! I can..." Asriel (Flowey) start crying.

"Please... Don't kill me..." Asriel (Flowey) begged.

With a emotionless look, Shou stabbing Flowey's face repeatedly, non-stop, violently. He keep grinning and laughing as he keep stabbing. Shou feel lost control due to this. Flowey screamed in pain to death.

.... And Flowey died, become dead, scattered flowers. Shou looked at it with satisfied look. "Hahaha... Finally... I finally did it! Ahahaha!" Shou muttered. He get up and dropped his weapon with joy, closed his eyes, hopefully he will escape as The kid said.

But, when he opened his eyes, it was nothing. Still in the void. "Why I can't go back?" Shou asked. "Where the deal I asked? To escape this?"

Still, no answers.

Shou feel there's something wrong. He trying to use floating menu to reset, but nothing happened. It prevents to use it. "Why I can't use this?! What's going on?!"

Shou look around the void. Only black place that without life, without people. "W... Why... What happened to me..."

Shou suddenly noticed The kid with red hair and green sweaters in front of him. Watching him, with smile look. "You... From the same dream...?" He asked.

"Greetings. I am Chara."

To be continued...


	5. A Deal to Seal

In real life world, at 12:00 midnight. While everyone was asleep, Shou, who still wearing Nervegear, he felt pain unconsciously. His expression, that he couldn't hold his pain, breathes hard, keep muttering, and he sweat a lot, because he was trapped into the Void. His Nervegear repeatedly blink red light, and written "Danger" on game monitor.

It passes 5 hours since he played too much. It will lead to dangerous situations if he passed 1 hour again, his Nervegear will shutdown.

"H...." Shou muttered "H...h..."

\--------

At the Void, Shou watches at Chara.

"Thank you. Your power awaken me from death. My human soul... My Determination... They were not mine, but YOURS." Chara said.

"So it was you who did this to me." Shou said. "Why? Why you led me into this?"

"Do you want to know?" Chara asked. "It was you. With your purpose."

"What...?" Shou surprised. "I... did...?"

"Yes."

"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became stronger. HP. ATK. DEF. LV. EXP. GOLD. Every number increases, the feelings..." Chara suddenly move closer to Shou that they teleport it.

"That's me. Chara."

Shou suddenly jumped and quickly back off from them. He breathes hard due to scared.

Chara laughs. "Now... Now we're reaching into absolute. There's nothing left us here. Let's erase this pointless world, and move on to the text." They showed a two choices to Shou. Erase, or Do not. "So, what you will choose? It's up to you."

Shou paused for a moments. He think now he can't escape from this Void, and he couldn't do anything for this.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked with floats. "Are you scared for what you doing during your Genocide? Or... don't tell me... ha."

Chara laughs hysterically.

"Ha... Oh... Yes. Yes, I did." Chara grinned.

"I manipulated you." =)

"What...?" Shou realized something.

"At first, when you're first time playing this game, you realize that just a ordinary RPG, kill monsters to gain exp to become stronger." Chara said. "Then, I saw you're confused for what you doing, so you keep kill all monsters. I was surprised for a moment, so, I using this chance to manipulate you."

"Why would you do that?! You know I was scared for what I'm doing! I try to stop these, but you keep haunting me!" Shou asked with angrily look. "Even I get out from this game, you always there..."

"You wanted these, right? Remember how you enjoyed for fun during Genocide Route?" Chara asked. "You made your choice, Shou. What done... is done."

"You monster." Shou muttered.

"Ahahahaha! I've been enjoying called that. 'Monster'? You are the monster." Chara answered with evil laugh. "There's useless to escape this. You and I... will stayed here for eternity."

"Stop talking." Shou begged.

"Then, I don't care if human, like you, could escape from this game, since you're using Nervegear, a brand new game console... Like, there's limit for playing..." Chara added.

"I said STOP TALKING!!" Shou run and attacking Chara. But they dodge it quickly.

"Oh? You're mad?" Chara asked. "Haha... So, you remember what's the deal you asked to me? Escape from those nightmare after you do Genocide Route? Haha!"

Shou just didn't say anything due to irritating look.

Chara come closer to Shou and they touch his face, stroke away. "Poor things~ You fall into my trap because you're lost~ And, no one who could save you..."

Chara plays Shou's lips. "You know why I'm doing this? Because... I'm bored playing with Frisk. The human, before you. Every time human plays this game, it always Frisk. But... You're special at all... Did you created your own avatar?"

Shou still didn't say anything.

"And..." Chara slowly touch Shou's chest. "Would be a shame, if I using your special soul...?" They showed a Yellow Crystal Soul to him, after she move backwards.

"W... Wha...?" Shou muttered before he touched his chest. "Did you just..."

"Is this your soul?" Chara asked. "If isn't yours, then how about to prove it?" Chara crushes his Yellow Soul but not shattering it.

Shou got sudden pain on inside on his chest. "Agh... gh!" He quickly grabbed his own chest due to pain.

"Aww... Look at you. You quickly received your pain from this soul?" Chara asked. "I asked, is this your soul?" They tilted their head.

Shou breathes hard after chest pain he got. He didn't say anything.

"No answer? Well..." Chara crushes Shou's soul again.

"Guhh...! Uhhh!" Shou hardly said during received chest pain. Chara grinned after they watches Shou, and they crushes more harder.

"Ahhh...! Ghhh...!" Shou got more pain on his chest. He sweats a lot due to that. "Hhh...!"

Chara just watches during they crushes Shou's soul. They feel satisfied. "S... s-stop... ghhh.... s..." Shou begged. Chara hear he begged to stop.

"It's... I-it's... mine... hhh..." Shou finally said it due to his pain.

Chara stopped crushes Shou's soul slowly. "So this is your soul. Interesting. A heart shaped yellow crystal... I never see this soul before."

Shou fall down unconsciously and he tries to breathe. "Give... hhh... give it back, please... Hah..."

Chara pauses for moments.

"Why would I give you your own soul? It magically appears on my hand. Let see if I can check something useful."

Chara uses Shou's soul to appearing a floating menu. It shows the Timer of Nervegear shutting down, only 20 minutes left.

"Wow. Only 20 minutes left to led you into the end." Chara said. "What you will gonna do? Cry for help? Go ahead. No one will gonna find you."

"...." Shou pauses. "I don't need to be saved... I can do it myself..." He get up slowly and pick his Knight Timbre from his pocket.

"Oh?" Chara surprised he searching a stuff from Shou's Menu. "You have a partner and friends before. It must be... 'Raido Hikaru'?"

"How did you found my stats...?!" Shou muttered.

"Haha! You're just like my best friend, that goat who ruined our plan, a crybaby..." Chara said that referring Asriel. "But, Hikaru, is not stupid like him."

"STOP MAKING FUN TO HIKARU!" Shou shouted and he attacked Chara. They quickly dodging it. "I won't forgive you if you played with it!"

"Oh? Haha." Chara chuckles.

The timer count to 17:31 minutes.

"You mustn't have misunderstood, Shou. You thought if you finish this game, I let you free. No. You're wrong. I'm always there for you. No matter what. I keep whispering to your mind." Chara said. "Just look at yours."

Shou slowly look at his hand. Still filled with dust. Even his outfit, and Knight Timbre have a monster dust. "Did you see?" Chara chuckles again. "It was you. You did this because you're curious for what you're doing. You deserved what you got. You wanted free exp, right? Here's the result. You're selfish, ignorant, and doesn't care." =)

"...." Shou start shivering after he heard what Chara said. ".... no..."

"Poor you~ What would happen if... Hikaru saw you different?" Chara asked with grin.

"DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Shou shouted with a fear.

"Haha! I liked you protected your friend. You refused to make a deal, so..." Chara uses a magic to fasten the timer. "W... what are you doing?!" Shou surprised.

Now it counts 5:00 minutes.

"I don't want wasting a time for this, so, I fasten it." Chara said.

"So. Let's make a deal. We can escape from this Void if you want to join me. It's up to you." Chara said as they give their hand to Shou, waiting him.

Shou pauses for long. He thinks it was just a trap, but Chara believed it wasn't. "No, I won't force you." Chara said with smiled.

If he joins Chara, he could leave his only friend, Hikaru. Shou have to think hard for get his soul from Chara, to appearing his floating menu.

".... Alright." Shou have a plan. "Let's make a deal. If I join you, you have to give my soul to me. Is that okay?"

Chara silences as they heard Shou make a deal. "Okay! Our deal is sealed now." They give Shou's soul to him.

Shou quickly get his soul and appearing his own floating menu. "Ha! I lied! I didn't say that I make a deal!"

"What?!" Chara surprised that they was tricked.

"I'm done talking with you, Chara." Shou said as he prepares to press exit button. "Goodbye." Shou try to press it...

Suddenly in real world, Shou's Nervegear shutdown, causing it can't go back.

Due to this, his floating menu quickly disappeared when he try to press exit button.

Now he's stuck in this game forever.

"No... No...! No! No no!!" Shou shouted in fear as he fall down.

"Hahahahaha!!" Chara laughs in enjoyment. "Its too late, Shou~ And, because you tricked me before, you deserved get my punishment."

Chara uses all red strings to straggled Shou, his both hand and his body are tied out.

Shou trying to escape this red strings, but failed, because feel too tight. "Ughh..."

Chara come closer to him.

"I can see your face... Hopeless, guilt... And weak." Chara muttered. Shou started to shivering due to his pain from red strings.

Chara played Shou's face. "There's no way you can do now... A deal, is sealed forever." They stroke Shou's lips again. "We will always be your Partner, together, forever, won't we...?" =)

Shou just didn't say anything due to fear. He shivering much.

"Hmm..." Chara started to use a mind break spell to Shou. "Look at my eyes, S h o u . Obey me. Obey my orders. Don't hesitate to kill someone. Even they're your friends."

As Chara keep repeating those words, Shou unconsciously lost control, due to mind break. His eyes keep looking at Chara, turned his color into red. He also stopped shivering.

Chara started to use possession spell, appearing a red string on right hand. They touched in Shou's chest, and slowly pressed it inside. 

Shou doesn't feel pain due to mind break effect.

Chara gripped Shou's soul on inside and all red string wrapped his soul away.

Chara keep repeating the words, during the process. "You're my puppet, and, my vessel. S h o u . You and I will become one, and no one who could separate us..."

Shou's mind started to leave his body, and replaced with Chara's mind. He still keep looking at Chara's eyes even he's in empty head.

"Together, forever, as a Partner." =) Chara muttered a last word, before their body possessed into Shou's soul.

Chara's possession spell is done, and Shou unconsciously fall down, due to lost control and mind break effect.

\--------

A few minutes later, Shou started to open his eyes. He try to get up to see if the possession work, and he did. 

"It worked..." Shou muttered.

Shou slowly touches his own chest. "Is this my body...?" He asked, then he saw his own hand. "Is this really me...?"

Of course, Chara's possession spell is successful. Chara is now Shou.

"Yes... I did it... I'm finally did it!!" Shou (Chara) laughs happily. "Ah... With this body, I could escape from this Void~ I can live forever!! I'm tired for Frisk body, now I'm different now!!"

Shou (Chara) laughs again. His look still same, but he have red eyes from Chara, and floating red strings straggled his body, making it look like a Chara's puppet.

"But... I need someone that I want to kill... So..." Shou (Chara) muttered and pick his knife.

Chara, as a transparent, appears beside Shou, controlling him. They slowly touches Shou's chin, started to mimicking.

"I'll be waiting, Raido Hikaru." =) Shou/Chara said.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I creating this story how Chara possessing someone after they feel bored playing with Frisk, during all players play Undertale, but they choosing Frisk instead.


	6. Panic

Next day, at 7:00 am...

Hikaru woke up and start a new day, because it's Sunday. He yawn.

Hikaru get up and prepares to go out, but he noticed Shou is not there.

"... Shou?" He asked. "Are he woke up early...?"

After he take a bath, Hikaru checks Shou in living room. He saw Shou was fell unconscious with Nervegear on his head, but turned off. The monitor also shutdown too.

"Uh... You okay? I think you woke up early before me." Hikaru asked.

But he didn't respond.

"S... Shou? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked again. "Did you played this game for long time?"

Shou still didn't respond. Hikaru run closely to him. "W-wait... wait... Did he ignore my warning before?? Shou?! Answer me! Shou! What happened?!"

Shou didn't respond or answer what Hikaru said. Looks like he's trapped on UNDERTALE.

"He really ignored my warning...! Oh no... no no..." Hikaru started to panic. "And he play more than 6 hours..."

Hikaru checking Shou's sign of life, and he was right. "His heartbeat stopped... And he didn't breathe..."

"W...what happened... Shou... Please, answer me..." Hikaru muttered in sadness. "Eh? I remember another note from Tomoya..." Hikaru realizes there's another note, so he decided to pick it from the box.

Hikaru read another note from Tomoya.

>   
>  Hello, if you read this, you have to know the warning before you plays this Nervegear.
> 
> 1\. The limit for playing Nervegear is 6 hours.
> 
> If you play more than 6 hours, it will led you into danger, so I decided to add alarm into it. You can set it in 1 hours or 2 hours.
> 
> 2\. You wanna know about game disk with black color and pixel heart picture, right?
> 
> Name of this game is UNDERTALE. Basically it was dangerous game that they have to takedown due to all kids was forced to do Genocide Run. It was rated T.
> 
> I played this game before, and, I was suddenly shocked I also forced do Genocide Run. It seems someone controlling that I will led to different ending. So, I try to provoke Chara as soon as I can, so I also ignore what they said after I force using reset.
> 
> If you played UNDERTALE, you should be careful about the character named "Chara". They will make a deal if you meet them after you forced finished Genocide Run.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Tomoya

Hikaru surprised that Shou played Undertale, and he fell into trap from Chara just like others did. "Did he found a disk...?" He said and pick UNDERTALE disk.

"It was the disk that Tomoya talked about..."

Hikaru turned on the game machine and he put UNDERTALE disk into it. After a while, title name "UNDERTALE" shown up.

"It must be the game that Shou played... And... Just single player, I can't play this game..." Hikaru sighed. "What should I do..."

Suddenly, someone popped on UNDERTALE title screen. "Need someone to help?" The kid with purple sweater asked.

Hikaru turned back to search the voice came from, and he surprised. "W-whoa!"

"Hey, don't be surprised! I'm not a bad character like Chara." The kid smiled. "I'm pacifist."

"Uh..." Hikaru just confused. "Who are you?"

"Frisk." Frisk answered. "My name is Frisk. I'm main protagonist here."

"...." Hikaru just nodded.

"I heard your friends was trapped in that game, right?" Frisk asked. Hikaru surprised that they know him before.

"Y-yes! Wait, how did you know Shou?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm actually a glitch, a watcher." Frisk said. "The players choose me to play, as the protagonist. But if the players bored, they using their own avatar just like Shou. So, if they using avatar, I become the watcher to see what the players doing, do pacifist or genocide."

"Cool..." Hikaru listened.

"Seems like... Chara want to using Shou as their vessel, or known, as their puppet." Frisk said. "R-really?" Hikaru surprised.

"Yes." Frisk said. They tell a flashback about Shou and Chara.

"As I know, after someone started to play this game, when they input the fallen human name, "Shou", the player decided to use their avatar. And, I saw the player, who is male, have feather on his hair as accessory, wearing orange uniforms."

"He was confused for our game mechanics, he think it was just a ordinary RPG, so, he decided to kill monsters to gain exp. I guess he's never played our game before." Frisk said.

"I saw Chara from the mirror when he looked at it on Home. They feel happy because he found someone who can be able to manipulate it. So, Chara always follow him until he finished do Genocide Run."

"And when I try to go to Asgore's Throne Room, Chara suddenly use the void magic to trap them." Frisk said. In their flashback Frisk can't go through the void on Asgore's Throne Room.

"It must be they using this magic so it will prevent me to go inside..." Frisk muttered.

"Suddenly, the void start to spreading around the place. I must leave it and quickly go to title room until they have to reset this game." Frisk said.

"And that's why I'm staying in title menu!" Frisk said. "Now, I can't go to the inside of current gameplay, so, only the player can go through there. And, only player 1 have a reset button."

"Frisk, is there have a options how I can go through this game?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I can unlock how much player can go through this game." Frisk said and they unlocking player 2 options. "Same for Shou, you can use your avatar too."

"Thank you. I have to meet you inside." Hikaru said and he put his Nervegear and plugs it on machine.

He lay on carpet and he hold Shou's hand. "Wait for me, Shou. I'll save you." Hikaru muttered before he press the start button.

\--------

Hikaru now on inside of UNDERTALE game. "Frisk. This must be we're in title game, right?" He asked.

Frisk nodded. "You have 5 hours to save Shou. I can find his presence by using these."

Frisk uses glitches to navigating Shou's presence. "There, it on Asgore's Throne Room."

Hikaru pick his UPG-G2 communicator. "Don't worry, I can use this to navigate it."

Frisk just smiled. Without knowing, they using save point for Hikaru in here.

"Hikaru. Before you leave, listen. You're the only one hope to save your friends, even you can't reset. Keep stay determined. And, only friendship power could be able to defeat it." Frisk said when they waved their hands.

Hikaru leaving Frisk to go inside.

\--------

At the void, Hikaru using UPG-G2 to navigate Shou. In monitor, only 6 km left.

"This must be Asgore's Throne Room, but I can't see anything..." Hikaru look around.

The void is a nothingness place without people, plants, and others. Just only black places.

Hikaru trying to call Shou using his communicator. He suddenly heard the ringtone far from his place, seems like he can hear from right side.

Meanwhile, Shou (?) heard the ringtone from his communicator. He pick UPG-G2, but he didn't use it. He think that's really annoying, so he drop it, and he crush it using his leg.

Hikaru suddenly can't heard the ringtone again, but he almost reach his destination.

\--------

After a minute, Hikaru finally found Shou, 10 meter far from his place.

"I've been waiting for you, Raido Hikaru." Shou (?) said.

"S-Shou! Thank god you're okay! I'm worried of you, so... Let's go back, everyone is waiting." Hikaru said.

But Shou (?) didn't answer...

"What's wrong? Why you didn't say something?" Hikaru asked. "Please, let's go back to our world. Did you remember me, Shou?"

Shou (?) paused for a moment, then, ".... Shou...? Who is Shou...?" He muttered, saying differently.

"Ughh... Yes, it's you, Shou! Don't lie to me. Come on, don't you remember? It's me, Hikaru."

"Hikaru..." Shou (?) muttered. "Ahaha." He started to laugh. "Hahahaha."

"Ahahahahahaha!" Shou (?) hysterically laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" It seems he's really not Shou, but different person.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm serious!" Hikaru shouts.

Shou (?) think it's funny since he really forgot about Hikaru, because still in someone's control. "Oh... Raido Hikaru. It's so funny you try to find your friend, in front of you! Haha!" He still chuckles. Hikaru started to feel annoyed.

"Well then." Shou (?) said. He prepares his red knife with red strings on right hand. "Let's see if you can handle our battle with your friends..."

Shou (Chara) turn around and he look at Hikaru. His look still same, but have red eyes and red markings on his face, like cheek blush from Chara. The red strings wrapped around his body and his knife, look like a marionette doll.

Hikaru surprised after he saw Shou. "Y... you?"

"It's me, your best friend." =) Shou (Chara) answered. He prepares his red knife.

Hikaru remembers what Frisk said, "You have 5 hours to save Shou." He think 5 hours is enough to saving him, but, this will get his job very difficult, because he have to battle with his own friend.

"You know, Raido Hikaru. I feel surprised that you saw me, but did you think that I'm still 'Shou'?" Shou (Chara) asked.

"Of course I am! Did you think I forgot?" Hikaru said.

"Heh." Shou (Chara) muttered. "Well, he's no longer here anymore."

"What...?" Hikaru said. "T-Tell me! This is not a joke, right?!"

"Hahaha! Of course, it's not a joke." Shou (Chara) answered. "I takeover him. I manipulated his mind, and I use red string magic to fusing his soul with mine, so I can use him as my vessel, or better known as... My puppet."

"You..." Hikaru shocked as he heard that. "Shou is dead. He's no longer here. The only he can found is... my heart." Shou (Chara) pointed his chest to Hikaru.

Hikaru paused for moment, as he heard something terrible. "And, how bring Shou back...? It's simple. You have to stab me. Stab my heart so he can comeback." Shou (Chara) said with grinning look.

Hikaru still silent. "Oh? You can't? Well. If you lose, I'll have to kill you, and he will comeback. It's win win solution." Shou (Chara) said.

"Shut up." Hikaru muttered.

"Do you choose what I said, kill me, or be killed?" Shou (Chara) asked, while he come closer to Hikaru, suddenly,

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Hikaru quickly attack Shou (Chara) using Spark Lance.

Shou (Chara) quickly dodging the attack. "Oh? Now he's getting serious..."

Hikaru get up and he prepares for the battle. "I don't want to fight, but... I have to do this. Only for Shou!" He shouted.

Shou (Chara) feel excited. "Haha! That's the spirit, Raido Hikaru!" He prepares red knife. "Now... Let's decided who's gonna be win, or lose... For this battle!"

=)

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Frisk as supporting character for Hikaru.


	7. Your Choice, My Choice

Hikaru and Shou (Chara) still prepares their battle, after it's very long time since they did for first time. Hikaru saw Shou (Chara)'s different look.

All dust are still covering on his outfit and his hand. His Victorium Locket is missing, maybe he throw it on New Home. And, his red eyes that have empty and dead look. No goodness, no evilness, only dead inside.

"I never do this before..." Hikaru muttered. "Shou. Is this okay? I..."

"What's wrong, Raido Hikaru? You didn't want to hurt your own friend in front of you?" Shou (Chara) asked.

Hikaru didn't brave enough for this. But, he tried.

"Let's do this. Shou." Hikaru said as he get up.

"GOOD!!" Shou (Chara) shouted and he quickly run to Hikaru and attack it.

Hikaru block Shou (Chara)'s knife attack using his Spark Lance. He push it away.

"Ghh!" Shou (Chara) look at Hikaru.

"It's gonna be hard for this. I must focus for his movement." Hikaru muttered. "I never see his fast movement before... are it's really him?"

Shou (Chara) slowly get up. "How good that you defend yourself, Raido."

Hikaru ignore what he said, and prepares his lance. He run to Shou (Chara) and try to attack him, but he only get scratch on his arms. "...." Hikaru feel hesitated.

"What's wrong? You don't want to fight?" Shou (Chara) asked, and suddenly disappeared.

Hikaru look confused as he searching around. "W-where are you?"

Shou (Chara) appears behind Hikaru. "I'm here." Then he slashes Hikaru using his knife. He got damaged a bit.

HIKARU LV 1 HP 17/20

"Ghhh..." Hikaru feel hurt on his back. "Is he... get stronger than me...? No... No way he do that. He's actually equal like me..." He grabbed his Spark Lance.

Chara, as transparent person, controlling Shou, they also mimicking his face. They using red strings to controlling him. While talking, Chara played Shou's mouth and both speak. "Hikaru Raido. You're the one of my friends I have. You're just like my best friend, Asriel..." Shou/Chara said.

"Asriel...?" Hikaru muttered. He didn't know who's Chara's bff. "Did you say Asriel? Your friend?"

"Yes." =) Shou (Chara) said. "But he's idiot. He can't even do what I said. He absorbs my soul, carrying my body to leave underground. At the human world, Asriel can't kill the human. I tried to beg him, but he just can't do it. So, all people think Asriel was just kill a child..."

"What a pathetic. Asriel." Shou (Chara) muttered. He slowly come closer to Hikaru.

"You. You're my best friend that ever have. You're everything to me." He try to manipulate Hikaru as Chara pretending to be like Shou. "Unlike Asriel, you're not idiot at all..."

Hikaru pauses but he hesitated to see Shou (Chara) in disbelief look.

"Hikaru Raido. You're my best friend. Best friend should do what friends do, right?" Shou (Chara) asked.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Oh? You rejected what your friends said? You just... look like what Asriel says!" Shou's (Chara) face slowly melt like his eyes and mouth flooded a black liquid, just like Chara do Creepy Face.

"HoW pAtHeTiC yOu ArE hAvInG fRiEnDs LiKe Me!! =)"

Hikaru suddenly disgusts as he saw Shou's (Chara) creepy face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He punch Shou's (Chara) face using his knee and knock it far away.

Now he shivering as he's a bit traumatized while he pick his Spark Lance.

"Why Shou... Why you saying that to me...?" Hikaru asked. "I thought... you're my bestie after all...? Our bonds..."

"... Ha, Shou? Your best friend?" Shou (Chara) asked. "He's no longer there anymore... You know? He's fall into darkness, inside my heart... And now, I'm only me! So stop calling his name or-"

"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHOU!!" Hikaru shouts. "He never saying that to me, even my friends, Sakuya, and Repi! Also, he rarely saying my full name...!"

Hikaru slowly get up, ignoring he was shivers. "If you insist to bring him back... I'll kill you until I save him... Even I must face it."

"Hahaha! That's what I'm talking about, Raido Hikaru!" Shou (Chara) said while he prepares next attack. "Your choice is yours, kill me, or I'll kill you."

Hikaru still ignores what Shou (Chara) said, as he still disbelief because he thinks Shou (Chara) betray him. "Then... I'll never fight with you anymore, Shou!" Hikaru said as he remembered the Victorium Cannon incident.

Shou (Chara) smirked and he decided to continue their battle. He runs to Hikaru and attack him. But Hikaru quickly blocking his attack using Spark Lance. Shou (Chara) keep attacking, but Hikaru keep blocking it.

Shou (Chara) decided to teleport it. Hikaru suddenly saw he disappeared. "I'm here." Shou (Chara) said. Hikaru quickly block it when he attack him from behind, using Spark Lance as his shield.

Shou (Chara) jumped far from Hikaru. "Impressive, Raido." He said. "Well, let me tell you about this game mechanics called Nervegear." He swing his own red knife.

"Before Nervegear was invented, many people want a realistic virtual reality that it will go through the game, right? Sure it was. But, there's something that it will led to dangerous consequences."

"What if we died inside of these game?" Shou (Chara) asked. Hikaru gave a surprised face.

"Look at our HP." They shown their current HP:

SHOU LV 20 HP 55/99

HIKARU LV 1 HP 14/20

"See our LV differences? You have endured your damage here. Well, my HP is still full, because I'm in LV 20 thanks to him." Shou (Chara) said. "Your LV is too far from me."

"Shou. My LV is doesn't matter. All I want is to save you no matter how my HP is draining!" Hikaru said. "And I'm still strong enough like you!"

"Ahaha! So you wanted to save him even you will die here? How foolish!" Shou (Chara) laughs. "It doesn't matter. The person named 'Shou' is gone forever."

Hikaru didn't listen what he said.

"Oh? You don't believe me? Well..." Shou (Chara) prepares his red knife. "Let's see if I, stabbing my own left hand, to prove that I'm in this body."

Shou (Chara) quickly stabbed his own left hand. Hikaru shocked while he watches. "S...Sh-"

In real world, while they in unconsciousness during playing Nervegear, Shou's left hand slowly appearing his scar.

"See?" Shou (Chara) asked. "I'm fine! I don't need this pain anymore! Wanna see it again?"

"Sh.... S-" Hikaru muttered in fear. Shou (Chara) stabbing his own left hand again. "S-Stop stop!! S-stop!!" Hikaru begged in fear.

The blood flow from Shou's (Chara) wound. "I can't feel pain, maybe, 'he' will feel the same? Right?" He asked. "No?"

"You idiot... Why would you do that?!" Hikaru shouts while he still in fear. "You wanted to kill yourself in front of me?!"

"Hahaha~ Now you realize it!" Shou (Chara) smiles. He suddenly kick Hikaru's chest using his feet far away. It got damaged a lot.

Hikaru groaned due to pain. His HP drained to 6. He trying to get up, using his Spark Lance as life support. Shou (Chara) come closer to him. "Hikaru Raido. You choice is yours. You and I both trapped into the void. You must choose one of our choices."

Shou (Chara) grabbed Spark Lance and he pointed into his chest. "If you kill me, you will no longer save him. Or if I kill you, I will released him, but you're gone. So? What you will gonna do?" He smirked.

Hikaru hesitated. He started to shivering in fear as he don't want to see Shou gone.

"I..." Hikaru muttered. "... I..." His tears fall from his eyes.

"I CAN'T DO IT...!!" Hikaru shouts and he throws Spark Lance far away.

Shou (Chara) looked in silence.

Hikaru started to cry in pain. "I know... I know I wanted to save him. But... I don't want to see if you decided to leave me. I would rather... To see you alive even I must die here. We're bestie, right?"

His hand reached Shou's (Chara) chest and he grabbed his shirt. Slowly, it activates Mark of Courage (Ginga's Mark) on Hikaru's right hand.

"Shou. I know you're here inside. But... please. Come back to me before I gone. My wish... I wanted to see you alive." Hikaru said with sad smile.

Shou (Chara) still pauses. Hikaru leave him and he prepares. "Done. Now... You can kill me. And you will released him."

"Haha." Shou (Chara) started to laugh after he listened. "Hahahahaha!"

He prepares his red knife.

"Oh... Poor you. You decided to choose to let him alive?" Shou (Chara) asked. He come closer to Hikaru. "Alright then. Raido Hikaru. Your choice is sealed. And I will grant your wish to released him."

Hikaru watches at Shou (Chara) with sad look. "Close your eyes, and I'll start." Shou (Chara) said, while he stroke Hikaru's cheeks.

Hikaru closes his eyes. Shou (Chara) started to press his knife to Hikaru's chest before he start stabbing it.

"... Good bye, my dearest friend. Raido Hikaru." =)

Shou (Chara) started to stab Hikaru's chest. When he finally reaches it, suddenly he stopped. The knife almost reaches into Hikaru's chest.

".... Hh... Hi-kka... rr-u...?"

Someone asked his name.

Hikaru heard a familiar voice on his ears. It seems someone in pain.

"....Hhh--"

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes to see what happened.

Looks like someone stopping the action as it can't stabbing Hikaru's chest. Hikaru looked at someone's face, and he surprised.

"HH--- Hi-ii...k-ka... ru-u...?"

Shou slowly come back but as temporary gained consciousness. He still keep stopping doing that. His eyes is half, one red, and one blue.

"W--why... I... c--an't... mov--e... Wh... at... a--m-- I... d-doing...?"

"Shou...?" Hikaru called.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted latest chapter! I decided to create story theme based from .Hack series if Nervegear player will died during the gameplay, like they hurt itself and in real life, the scar appear on their bodies.
> 
> The only they can revive someone is selecting reset, or reload button if someone have their own save point.


	8. Call For Help

Hikaru surprised Shou trying to takeover his own body, as Chara's Control Spell break temporarily. He trying to talk, but Chara interrupted him due to controlling Shou's mouth. Now Shou only stops himself to stabbing Hikaru because he don't want to hurt him.

"Shou...? Is that you?" Hikaru asked.

Shou didn't answer. He keep stopping his own body as soon as he can.

"What are you doing?!" Chara's voice came from Shou's mouth. " You wanted to ruin our plan?"

Hikaru realizes there's someone saying on Shou's mouth. It seems he has been possessed by unknown person. "Shou, did you get possessed?" He asked.

"H-hii-karu... I..." Shou trying to say anything.

"Tell me! Is someone controlling you?!" Hikaru shouted.

Shou paused. He slowly back to reality temporary because of Mark of Courage (Ginga's Mark) from Hikaru. "Y---y..." He trying to move his left arm, but, due to wound he got, he get hurt. "Ahh-- aa..."

Shou shivering due to his pain because he stabbed his own left hand. He fall as he trying to hold his pain.

"Shou..." Hikaru paused.

There's someone calling on Hikaru's mind. "Hikaru! Is someone there?"

"Frisk?" Hikaru said after he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, it's me! Finally I can call you using telepathy here." Frisk said.

"Wait, you can? How?" Hikaru asked. "I did using my save to create your save point, in case if you been defeated. So I can tell what happened in here!"

"That's cool." Hikaru said.

Meanwhile, Shou began breathe hard as he trying to hold his pain. The blood flows from his wounds. "HH-hurt... sss-o-"

"Did you... just released from my control...?!" Chara said from Shou's mouth.

Shou still shivering as he didn't say anything. He looked at his wounded left hand.

"Oh? You got hurt?" Chara said. "Sorry if I using your body~"

"Ccc-hhh--...?" Shou trying to ask.

"Poor you~ You must be so terrified! Even your body is mine, you can still feel pain even we, trying to kill ourselves."

"Shou... is that true you've been controlled by someone? Because you stabbing your own left hand?!" Hikaru asked.

"I...-" Shou did speak clearly for a moment after that.

"Ignore him, Shou. Just kill him." Chara said.

"I don't..."

"Do it!!" Chara pull their red strings around Shou's soul and his right hand to force control. He suddenly got Chara's control back and he attacking Hikaru.

Hikaru quickly dodge Shou's surprise attack, then he grab his Spark Lance to defend him. "What happened to him? I didn't understand how he turned back just like another person again..."

"It must be... Chara." Frisk said.

"Chara? Who is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Chara. The kid who have light brown haired and wearing green sweater. We used to be partner on our game."

A flashback, Frisk saw Chara look boring after they played with Frisk after long time.

"They feel look tired to being our partners after they saw the players choosing Frisk as their character, and Chara feel angry why the players choosing Pacifist instead Genocide, and why they only choose Frisk instead their avatar."

In next scene, Tomoya, who plays Undertale before Shou, he chooses Frisk as his character. He do the same thing, but Tomoya feel something weird during his gameplay.

"I can feel Chara trying to push the players do Genocide Run, and it seems they want to become their new partner, besides me."

Luckily, before Tomoya as Frisk reaches the Throne Room, he quietly press Reset button without Chara knowing. And he deleted his own save points before he get out.

Tomoya released his Nervegear from his head and he sealed UNDERTALE disk on the box. 

End of flashback, Shou shivers as he trying to get his control back, but Chara's control is stronger than him, so, the only he can control was his mouth, and his eyes.

"Now, Chara have a new partner, the person who have feather things on his hair." Frisk said.

"Shou is... Chara?!" Hikaru surprised. "He was my friends! Why you didn't avoiding him?"

"I tried! But, Chara is getting stronger because jealousy, hate, and anger on their soul, after they locked for long time." Frisk said.

"Shou's curiosity led into danger... I must save him!" Hikaru says while he carries Spark Lance.

Frisk have another idea. "Can I use your body?" They asked.

"Uh? Why?" Hikaru confused.

"I can be able to possess the players. But, unlike Chara, I can possess in 10 minutes."

"I see. Then, let me know if you found a solution how to remove Chara's possession." Hikaru said.

At the Title Menu, Frisk, started to possessing Hikaru, using the save point they have before. Their body slowly go through from Hikaru's save point into his body.

Hikaru feel something possessed him, but it's normal.

Shou attacked Hikaru using his knife from behind, but he quickly block his knife attack. Shou looked at Frisk, as a transparent who is behind Hikaru.

"... Frisk..." Shou gave a anger look at Frisk.

Hikaru gulps after he watches Shou's expression. "Frisk was right... Shou got possessed by Chara... Now what should I do to released him?" Hikaru said from his mind.

"... You wanted to stop me, did you, Frisk?!" Shou/Chara asked. The red aura appears from the red strings around him. Hikaru didn't answer. "Tell me!" Shou/Chara pushes Spark Lance forcefully using his feet, causing Hikaru pushed far from him.

Hikaru slowly get up and looked at Shou. Slowly, Frisk's voice came from Hikaru's mouth. "Chara." Hikaru/Frisk said.

"....?!" Shou/Chara shocked after he heard Frisk's voice.

"Please stop. His friends was called for help." Hikaru/Frisk begged.

"Shut up! I'm tired to being your partner! Now he's now my new partner!" Shou/Chara shouted with anger look. Then he ran to attack Hikaru again.

Hikaru jumped to dodge his attack, then he slashes Shou using his Spark Lance.

Shou got damaged a bit. "Gggh...!"

"Chara. I know you wanted to finish Genocide, but, please. He really want to stop playing with you." Hikaru/Frisk begged again.

"I said shut up, Frisk!!" Shou/Chara shouted. "He making our deal and it sealed forever!"

"I saw him was scared during Genocide run, Chara! He really want to stop this! And you just let him to finish Genocide run so you will make a chance to control him?!"

"SILENCE!!" Shou/Chara angrily said, using waveshock to blow Hikaru away.

"... Chara..." Hikaru/Frisk muttered, after he saw Shou/Chara pants after he using waveshock. The red aura still appears around him.

"So now what? Beg for help?" Shou/Chara asked.

"...."

Hikaru/Frisk think how he try to release Shou from Chara's control. He noticed a red string was tied around Shou's right hand, since he still pick a knife. "I have a idea." Frisk said.

"Wait, you did?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Frisk saw Shou's right hand. "You have to release his knife from his right hand. Maybe he will be free."

"Got it, Frisk!" Hikaru said.

Hikaru prepares his Spark Lance for next attack. He have to focus on his right hand. "Shou! I demand you to fight me!" Hikaru says.

Shou/Chara heard something.

"Prove me if you're stronger than me!" Hikaru begged.

Shou/Chara grinned. He run to Hikaru to attack. Hikaru quickly block his attack, then locking his arms so it can't released it for awhile. "What...?!" Shou/Chara surprised. He trying to released his arms, but Hikaru keep locking it as he can.

"I said, don't just focus for your strength." Hikaru smiled. And he chop Shou's neck back using his hand to make him unconscious.

After that, Hikaru looked at his red knife on his right hand. He trying to take off from Shou's hand, by breaking all red strings tied around his right hand. And, he throw red knife away from Shou.

The red knife slowly disappear, turning into red dust. Now he have to wait Shou waking up.

"Hikaru. I'm in my limit." Frisk said, before they released from Hikaru's body. "You have only 1 HP, be careful."

Hikaru just nodded, and he found something while he waiting. He pick Knight Timbre with dust on it. "Grey dust..." Hikaru muttered.

"You have only one chance. You must waking up him using your friendship power." Frisk said.

"I know! I can use my mark on my right hand, see?" Hikaru says before he touches Shou's chest.

The Mark of Courage (Ginga's Mark) appears and it trying to calm down Shou and comforts him.

Shou slowly woke up after he back to normal. He saw Hikaru was trying to calm down.

"... Hikaru."

"Shou! You're back!" Hikaru smiled. "Hold on, I'm still trying to releasing you from Chara's control."

"... Chara...?" Shou muttered weakly.

Hikaru just nodded. He grabbed Shou's right hand and The Mark of Courage appears to heal him. "You feel better?"

"...." Shou just nodded.

"Frisk saw you don't want to play Genocide run. I think you mistakenly saw all monsters in here is kaiju? So you just kill it?" Hikaru asked.

"...." Shou suddenly noticed. All monster in this game are just innocent monster just like kaiju in Spark Dolls world.

As he turned back to normal, Shou slowly heard Chara's faded voice from his head. But he try to ignore it.

".... kill--- hi-m---..."

Shou feel a bit headache while he ignores.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Hnnn... It's fine. It just a headache..."

"---kill him... ... now...-- your--"

"If you need something, ask me." Hikaru says.

Shou just nodded. Those voice keep echoing on his head over and over, but he keep ignoring it as it just his hallucinations.

...

... But this nightmare was not over for Shou...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be angst. Prepare yourself.


End file.
